Oogie Frosty Showdown
by mah29732
Summary: The Heylin forces have teamed up with Oogie Boogie and Jack Frost to take down Santa Claus and get the Shen Gong Wu he has always been using. That is if the Xiaolin warriors can stop them and with Chase Young?
1. Pact Against Santa

Oogie Frosty Showdown

Chapter 1: Pact Against Santa

It was a dark night as four figures, three small and one large stood in a room along with another figure who seemed to have an icy background.

"Say, who the heck are you?" asked the large figure to the icy figure in the shadows.

"The name is Jack Frost" replied the icy figure as he came out of the shadows, "who are you?"

"Oogie Boogie" replied the large figure then the three smaller figures came out of the shadows, "and these are my three associates-Lock, Shock and Barrel."

"So were any of you who were responsible for calling me here?" asked Jack Frost.

"No" replied Oogie, "I'm not interested in a sort of alliance with someone like you."

"Excuse me" said a voice.

Suddenly an image of a pale red-head boy in some sort of high-techno Goth clothing appeared on the screen along with a strange woman standing next to him and a small bean of some sort.

"It was me, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius who called you all here" said Jack Spicer on the computer screen.

"Hey, don't you look like one of Jack Skeleton's rejects?" asked Oogie as he was trying to insult Spicer.

"Look" replied Spicer as the computer screen lifted and revealed him along with the Heylin forces beside him, "the reason I called you all here is because there are some special Shen Gong Wu I can to get my hands on. Santa's slay as a matter of fact is one of those Shen Gong Wu. Heard it can travel even faster than the speed of light."

"What do you want us for?" asked Frost to Spicer.

"You all seem to hate and despite Santa Claus am I correct?" asked Spicer as he began to pace around them.

"Now I'm beginning to like you my boy" replied Oogie, "of course we despise Santa, what's your point?"

"I need your expertise so that me and my team can go and get his Shen Gong Wu" said Spicer then he gave two thumbs up, "what do you people say?"

"So you are saying we can do whatever we please to old St. Nick?" asked Frost as he gave an evil smirk to Spicer.

"Anything you want to" said Spicer, "as long as you leave us his Shen Gong Wu we have no problems."

"That's all I need to hear" smiled Oogie as he began to make his evil laugh.

"So who is the rest of your team?" asked Frost.

"The name is Hannibal Roy Bean at your service" replied Hannibal as he used his Morby Morpher to enlarge himself and then he points to Wuya, "this is Wuya right here. We're glad to have someone who wouldn't mind ruining the joys of the holidays on our side."

"I just hope you people can do a better job in being evil than Jack Spicer ever could" said Wuya.

"Hey, I'm right here" said Spicer.

"I know" said Wuya as she began to laugh.

While the Heylin forces were scheming to head to the North Pole for a "shopping spree" of Shen Gong Wu, Master Fung was meditating with the other monks of the temple.

"Did you feel that?" asked Master Fung to the other monks.

"It seems like the Shen Gong Wu we have given to old St. Nick are going to be stolen by the Heylin forces" replied a monk.

"We must prepare the four monks for their Wudai mission" replied Master Fung as he got up.

As Master Fung and the other monks with him got up and went to the training area where the four Xiaolin monks were training and testing their Wudai skills, they all stopped as they notice Master Fung coming right into the scene with several monks from the temple.

"Master Fung" said Omi as he came toward him, "is something the matter?"

"We have terrible news that the Heylin forces are heading to the North Pole" replied Master Fung.

"North Pole, hey, isn't that where old St. Nick lives?" asked Dojo as he came into the scene.

"The only one" relied Master Fung, "and we believe he is endanger this season."

"You mean we're going to go on a Wudai mission to protect good old Santa Claus?" asked Clay.

"More than that" replied Master Fung then he began to pace around the four Xiaolin warriors, "you see, old St. Nick was once a member of this temple long ago. He is quite wise and very skilled in the Xiaolin style, but he is aging in his old time despite the magical powers that keep him alive and living longer than usual."

"You mean to say he was a member of this temple once?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes" replied Master Fung, "but he wasn't a dragon. He was a traveler who was giving out gifts. Dojo, I think we can remember one year where he gave Grand Master Dashi a gift and you as well."

"Oh, I remember" said Dojo, "we also gave him some special Shen Gong Wu. I think one of the Shen Gong Wu was called the Bottomless Bag and the other the Red Slay."

"You mean to say this Santa Claus was a member of this temple and has two special Shen Gong Wu?" asked Omi with quite astonishment.

"Absolutely" said Master Fung, "and I think it should be wise that you head to the North Pole immediately."

"It's pretty cold up there" said Kimiko, "and I don't think my cell phone can get a signal up there."

"Don't worry" said Master Fung as he signaled the other temple monks to allow Master Monk Guan to come into the scene, "Master Monk Guan will accompany you on the journey along with Dojo."

"Grab your Wudai weapons" said Master Monk Guan as he stood near the entrance, "we shouldn't allow the Heylin forces to take out St. Nick and grab his Shen Gong Wu, or let anyone else know what the Heylin forces are up to."

But of course Master Monk Guan couldn't have spoken too soon as both events near Jack Spicer's mansion and the Xiaolin temple were being overseen by Chase Young's spies disguised as birds.

"So, it seems like the Heylin forces led by Hannibal Roy Bean and Jack Spicer are prepared to take old St. Nick" said Chase as he was looking at his crystal ball of Jack Spicer and his new allies-Oogie Boogie and his associates along with Jack Frost getting into his advance jet, "looks like old St. Nick is going to take me off the naughty list this year."


	2. Detour to North Pole

Chapter 2: Detour to North Pole

The Xiaolin warriors were just about to reach the North Pole when a chilly wind began to blow giving Dojo the shivers.

"Can we rest?" asked Dojo as he was beginning to shiver while he was flying, "Like maybe stop in Iceland which is not far from here?"

"I think that's a wise idea" replied Master Monk Guan as he too was also getting the shivers.

As Dojo landed in a grassy field in Ice Land, the Heylin forces commanded by Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean were not far from behind.

"I can't believe you were close to running out of fuel" said Wuya as she was shaking her head as Jack Spicer was filling up the near empty fuel.

"It's an honest mistake" said Spicer.

"You said we would get to Santa's place ASAP" said Oogie as he and his three associates were quite fed up along with Jack Frost.

"Yea, I have been aching to have some revenge against Santa for sometime" said Frost.

"If you people want to roam around, feel free, but be back here when I'm done filling up my advance jet" said Spicer while he was still at the pump.

"I'll join along" said Hannibal as he hopped onto Jack Frost's shoulder, "maybe I can show you who are enemies are besides old St. Nick."

While Jack Spicer along with Wuya were overseeing the refueling of Jack Spicer's advance jet, Hannibal Roy Bean had detected that the Xiaolin warriors, Dojo and Master Monk Guan were in the area. Hannibal really wanted to give them a good Christmas surprise to show them the very villains that would destroy that particular holiday.

"That's them, those Xiaolin monks" said Hannibal as he along with Jack Frost, Oogie Boogie and his associates gazed down a hill and saw the camp fire of Dojo trying to warm up so that he could head to the North Pole, "let's give them an early holiday surprise if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I get you" said Frost as he gave an evil smirk.

While the Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo and Master Monk Guan were cozying up to the fire they had set, the fire suddenly was blown out by a gush of wind.

"Raimundo, is this part of a practical joke?" asked Omi as he was quite cold from traveling in the cold air with Dojo.

"Believe me" replied Raimundo as he was shivering, "I'm note doing it."

"That would be me" said a voice behind them.

Suddenly as the Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and Dojo got up, they notice a strange icy blue man standing in a grassy field with the wind hollowing about.

"The name is Jack Frost" said the icy man as he got into his fighting position.

"Oh great, another Jack we got to worry about as if the world has already felt the wraith of the so-called Evil Boy Genius" sighed Kimiko.

"And I am Oogie Boogie" said a large blob of some sort coming into the scene.

"Just what kind of thing is that, I have never seen such a weird thing like you before" said Clay as he was observing Oogie.

"These are my two new associates along with Lock, Shock and Barrel" said Hannibal as he enlarged himself with his Morby Morpher and signaled Lock, Shock and Barrel to come into the scene.

"These people are part of your team?" asked Raimundo, "Come on, we can take them on."

"Don't be to sure my boy" said Hannibal, "hey frosty, why don't you show the boy what you can really do?"

"It'll be a pleasure" replied Frost as he gave an evil smile.

Jack Frost then used his ice powers and attempted to freeze Raimundo, but he managed to dodge the attack. Kimiko then stepped in to defend Raimundo and use her Wudai fire power at Jack Frost which then sent Jack Frost crashing against some rocks.

"He doesn't look so tough" said Kimiko.

"Omi, would you be my guest to take on this blob right here?" asked Clay to Omi referring to Oogie.

"I couldn't have said it better than myself" replied Omi.

"So, you two want to take me on, do you?" asked Oogie, "Then bring it on!"

Clay attempted to leap and kick Oogie down, but Oogie with his flexible blob form managed to dodge Clay's attack. Oogie then proceeded with grabbing Clay and throwing him right toward Raimundo knocking both of them down.

"You won't trick me in that same manner" said Omi as he began to race toward Oogie.

"Want to bet?" asked Oogie, "Bring it on!"

As Omi began to race toward Oogie, Lock placed out his foot and tripped Omi, sending him tumbling toward Oogie giving the blobby villain the right chance to swing at Omi sending him crashing against Kimiko.

"Wow, this sure doesn't look all that good" said Dojo as he was looking at the situation.

"Then I think these people need to know how a professional handles this" said Master Monk Guan as he got out his Spear of Guan.

"Oh look, it's the so-called master monk" said Hannibal, "I bet you'll fail just like your fellow comrades have."

"Want to bet?" asked the master monk as he was egging the newly recruited villains to attack him.

"You heard him boys" replied Hannibal as Oogie and Jack Frost were walking toward the master monk, "humiliate him!"

As Oogie was coming toward Master Monk Guan, the master monk used his Spear of Guan, launching right into Oogie's oozy body giving him the right edge to use Oogie as a pole, swing around and kick Jack Frost down to the ground. The master monk then pulled his spear out of Oogie's oozy body which was quite messy. Jack Frost then recovered from the attack and then began to use his ice powers at the master monk trying to freeze him. But every time Frost attempted to use his powers against the master monk, it would always fail. Master Monk Guan then quickly leaped and dodged the various ice beams that were coming to freeze him; he then gave Jack Frost a good kick and another punch. He then grabbed Jack Frost and threw him right toward Oogie, directly into Oogie's oozy body which was quite messy for Jack Frost.

"Hey, careful about now using your ice powers around me" said Oogie who pulled Jack Frost out of his oozy body.

"It's not my fault" complained Frost who was cleaning up the oozy green goo off of himself.

"Hey, what's going on there?" asked Jack Spicer on Hannibal Roy Bean's communicator, "How come you people never invited me to the fight?"

"Spicer, you done with fueling your jet?" asked Hannibal.

"Yea, so get back here already so that us Heylin folks can take Santa's Shen Gong Wu" replied Spicer on the other line.

"Will do" said Hannibal as he turned it off then he turns to Jack Frost, Oogie Boogie and his three associates, "come on, we got a holiday to ruin."

As Hannibal Roy Bean and the new recruits left the scene, the Xiaolin warriors were trying to assess the damage done.

"I can't believe I just simply fell because some sneaky person placed his foot in front of me" said Omi who was shaking his head over his failure.

"Those two look stronger than they look" said Clay.

"Come, we must not waste time" said Master Monk Guan who was cleaning his Spear of Guan from the ooze from Oogie's body, "we can still hurry."

"I think we could use more help" said Raimundo who was still trying to recover from the attack.

"I think I can provide you monks with that help" said a familiar voice behind them.

As the monks and the master monk turned around, they notice Chase Young was standing in the field to where they had fought Jack Frost and Oogie Boogie.

"Chase Young, what do you want with us?" asked Omi.

"I think you monks could use my help" replied Chase as he began walking toward them.

"Why should we trust a dirty snake like you?" asked Clay.

"Come now cowboy" replied Chase, "that's no way to treat someone during the holidays."

"So why are you so determine to come to our aid?" asked Master Monk Guan to his former friend.

"I simply want to have Santa take my name off the Naughty List this year by helping you people" replied Chase, "and besides, if Hannibal is able to take out even a mere holiday that's enough for me to believe that he has become quite powerful indeed."

"I think you guys could use his help" said Dojo, "I really hate to meat that Oogie Boogie again, yuck."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Chase, "Let's head to the North Pole already."


	3. Crashing Near Santa's Village

Chapter 3: Crashing Near Santa's Village

The Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and their temporary ally Chase Young were trying to catch up with the Heylin forces and their new recruits-Oogie Boogie, his three associates and Jack Frost who were gaining ahead in Jack Spicer's advance jet.

"Looks like we're catching up" said Dojo as he was trying to go up the river as the cold winds were coming toward them.

"If you want to stop Hannibal Roy Bean from destroying a holiday, making himself more powerful" said Chase, "now is the time to prevent them from getting to this Santa's Workshop."

Dojo attempted to get closer toward the advance jet which was flying at a very fast rate toward the North Pole. The Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young leaped right onto the advance jet. As they began to make their way toward the front of the advance jet, Jack Spicer along with the rest of the Heylin forces heard their foot steps.

"Why don't you go and order your Jackbots to take care those pests?" asked Hannibal.

"Alright, alright" replied Spicer as he was getting his communicator out, "I'll have them take care of those Xiaolin losers."

As the Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young felt they were about directly under the Heylin forces and their new allies, the Jackbots suddenly began to emerge from the advance jet and began circling the Xiaolin forces. Then a hologram of Jack Spicer appeared in front of one of the Xiaolin forces.

"You Xiaolin losers are really wasting our time" said the hologram Spicer, "Jackbots, annihilate them!"

The Jackbots then charged at the Xiaolin warriors and their allies. The Xiaolin warriors then quickly formed the Wudai Orion Formation and launched a vicious attack against the oncoming Jackbots. Destroying each one of them as the Jackbots attempted to attack the Xiaolin monks, as for Master Monk Guan and Chase Young, they were surrounded by several Jackbots.

"Just like old times?" asked Chase to his former friend.

"Not quite" replied the master monk.

The Jackbots then made their attack against the two trying to fire their machine guns. Chase quickly dodged the bullets coming toward him, grabbed a Jackbot and threw it against several of its fellow bots destroying them. Master Monk Guan then used his Spear of Guan and attached the spear to the top of the plane and kicked a Jackbot sending it crashing against the other Jackbots destroying them.

"Wow" said Dojo as he finally arrived on the advance jet in his normal size, "that was some action."

"Yes" said Chase as he was studying the top of the plane for the right angle to rip it open, "I think it's time that we stop their holiday rush just about now."

Chase then uses his fist and punches a hole right on the top of the plane. He along with his temporary Xiaolin allies jump right into the hole, but as they were prepared to duel battle with the Heylin forces and their new allies, they happen to land in a very dark room when suddenly the lights came on revealing several strange snowman robots with some sort of weapons aimed at them.

"Like my new bots that I invented?" asked Spicer as he came into the scene with the rest of the Heylin forces and their new allies, "I call them my Snowman Bots."

"I think I failed to mention that I have the power to create individual snowmen" said Frost.

"So now you tell me" said Spicer, "Snowman Bots, put them on ice."

Jack Spicer's Snowman Bots launched into action by firing ice at the Xiaolin forces. The Snowman Bots attempted to freeze the Xiaolin forces, but managed to dodge the ice coming toward them and instead the Snowman Bots froze themselves.

"How pathetic" said Oogie as he was observing the battle.

"Tell me about it" said Wuya.

The Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young had quite ease in destroying the frozen Snowman Bots.

"Alright Spicer" said Clay as he was dusting himself off, "this is just about as low as you can go. I mean where do you get off into teaming up with some villains who want to ruin the holidays?"

"Hey, it's just who I am" replied Spicer.

"Well we're going to stop you from ruining these holidays" said Omi, "along with preventing you from getting Santa's Shen Gong Wu."

"I don't think so" said Hannibal as he enlarged himself with his Morby Morpher, "Heylin forces attack!"

"You mean us don't you?" asked Frost.

"Of course I do" replied Hannibal, "now go get them!"

Jack Frost went into action by gushing right toward the Xiaolin warriors. Jack Frost attempted to give Omi a good punch, but Omi knowing that Frost's powers were ice made it easy for him to dodge each of the oncoming attack.

"Are you not that foolish?" asked Omi as he was dodging Jack Frost's punches, "You have failed that my element is water and that your powers is ice."

Omi then gave Jack Frost a good punch sending him flying right into Wuya.

"Get off me ice boy" said Wuya as she pushed Jack Frost off of herself.

"Looks like it's up to me" said Oogie.

Oogie then began to make his move on the four Xiaolin warriors while Hannibal Roy Bean then made his attack against Chase Young and Master Monk Guan. Oogie's flexible oozy body made it quite easy for himself to dodge the various attacks from the four Xiaolin warriors. Omi had quite enough as he was getting quite exhausted fighting him.

"I'm tired of fighting this blob thing" said Omi as he was trying to catch his breath, "time to put him on ice."

Omi then used his Wudai water powers and formed ice. He then aimed the ice at Oogie Boogie who was trying to attack Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. Oogie then turned around and notice the ice coming toward him. He tried to use his flexible oozy body to escape, but instead he was frozen solid by Omi. The monk then pushed the frozen Oogie right into the direction of Hannibal Roy Bean who was trying to fight Master Monk Guan and Chase Young. The frozen Oogie then crashes into Hannibal, sending both of them crashing right into Jack Spicer, Frost and Wuya, then they headed toward the advance jet's controls and the advance jet began to spiral out of control.

"This surely isn't good" said Clay.

"Quick" said Dojo as he enlarged himself, "let's go warn Santa."

"Good idea" said Kimiko as she leaped onto him with the others and took off.

As everything was over, the Heylin forces woke from their ordeal and found that they had crashed in what looked like to be an icy wasteland.

"Now this is my kind of place" said Frost as he was stretching his muscles.

"Well it's not for me" said Spicer as he was shivering from the cold.

"Come on" said Hannibal as he got himself up from the ground, "let's recover what's left of the wreckage and head for Santa's Workshop."

"Fine by me" said Oogie as he was also recovering from the attack.


	4. Warning Santa

Chapter 4: Warning Santa

The Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were getting quite close to Santa's Village.

"Looks like the place" said Dojo as he looked below of the Dutch-like village.

"Come on, we shouldn't waste our time" said Chase.

Dojo landed after which the Xiaolin warriors, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young got off of him and Dojo reverted back to his smaller self.

"Come on, let's go warn Santa about the Heylin forces" said Dojo.

"We're right behind you" said Clay.

As they entered Santa's Village, they notice that Santa's elves were quite busy creating various toys and all that other stuff for Christmas along with setting up the Christmas tree.

"Say, who do you think you people are?" asked a large elf to the Xiaolin warriors and to Master Monk Guan and Chase Young.

"Please, we mean no disrespect for coming to Santa's Village quite early before this Christmas" replied Omi, "we're Wudai warriors on a mission to protect Santa from the forces of darkness."

"Excluding me" said Chase.

"Excluding him of course" said Omi pointing to Chase Young.

"Hmm, you people look legit enough to me" said the large elf then he signaled them to follow him, "well, come on and meet the big man himself."

As the Xiaolin warriors, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young followed the large elf into the main factory, the Xiaolin monks were quite curious and notice several elves doing various choirs around the factory such as making various toys and other assorted Christmas stuff.

"So this is what Santa's Workshop really looks like" said Raimundo as he was looking around.

"I always thought these elves were a myth" said Clay.

"Same here" added Kimiko.

As the Xiaolin warriors, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young walked throughout the factory led by the large elf, they finally came to a large chamber of some sort with a large fat man sitting at the chair. The large man then turns around and notices Master Monk Guan, but had a confused face as Chase Young appeared with the Xiaolin forces.

"My, my" said the large man, "allow me to introduce myself. I'm Santa Claus, I have notice you brought some of your students along Master Monk Guan. But I'm curious to know why Chase Young has decided to join your team."

"He has decided to join us for a common enemy, Hannibal Roy Bean" said Omi to Santa.

"I see" said Santa, "perhaps once this thing is over I'll think about taking his name off the Naughty List for this year. So what is this Hannibal after?"

"He wants your Shen Gong Wu" replied Dojo as he leaped onto his desk.

"You mean my Shrinking Suit, the Red Slay and my Bottomless Bag?" asked Santa.

"You have a suit that shrinks and it's a Shen Gong Wu?" asked Clay.

"Absolutely" replied Santa, "why on Earth do you think I can fit into those tiny chimneys?"

"Makes sense to me" replied Kimiko.

"So who else am I going to be up against?" asked Santa.

"From what we have faced so far, Jack Spicer, this Jack Frost character and this Oogie Boogie" replied Raimundo.

"Ah, yes Jack Frost" said Santa, "I remember he has always been quite jealous of my status along with Oogie Boogie who attempted to do me in one season. Those three associates of his kidnapped me before I had a chance to know what was going on. Good thing Jack Skeleton rescued me."

"But they're on their way right here" said Master Monk Guan, "we can't waste anymore time. So we should prepare to stop them."

"Well, I'm going to need some definite proof that I'm the main target" said Santa.

Suddenly after Santa made that statement, there was a commotion outside the factory. As Santa along with the rest of the Xiaolin forces and Chase Young gazed out of the window, they notice a large snowman quite similar to the one that the four Xiaolin warriors had fought before was terrorizing the elves along with destroying the main entrance of the village.

"Now do you believe you are a target?" asked Master Monk Guan to Santa.

"I believe you're right" replied Santa, "do what you people need to do to stop them."

"Don't worry Santa, the Xiaolin team is on the case" said Clay as he and his fellow warriors were leaving the scene with Chase Young and Master Monk Guan.

As the Xiaolin forces stepped outside, they notice the large snowman scaring all the elves away along with destroying whatever things they were working on. On top of the snowman was none other than Jack Frost along with Jack Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya, Oogie Boogie and his three associates.

"Jack Spicer" said Omi, "we should have guessed you would come here."

"You may have destroyed my advance jet by making it crash" said Spicer, "but we're going to put you and this holiday on ice."

"Bring it on" said Omi.

"Gladly" said Spicer then he signaled Frost to create more snowmen, "you heard him."

Jack Frost then leaps down from the large snowman and uses his ice powers to create several snowmen.

"He looks like a better villain than you'll ever be" said Wuya to Jack Spicer.

"Hey, can we get onto getting the Shen Gong Wu from Santa?" asked Spicer then he signals the large snowman to head toward the factory the Xiaolin forces had come out of, "Head to that direction, I think once we find Santa, we find the Shen Gong Wu."

"And from there my boy, I can do whatever I please to him" said Oogie, "along with having Jack Frost participating in it as well."

"Looks like Spicer is heading for the factory" said Kimiko as she observed the large snowman trying to enter it.

"Don't worry" said Chase, "Master Monk Guan and I will stop him."

As the two headed to stop the large snowman from apprehending Santa, the four Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo found themselves surrounded by the number of snowmen.

"Looks like it's time to use our Wudai Shen Gong Wu against them" said Raimundo as he took out the Blade of Nebula.

"You just read our minds" said Omi as he took out his Shimo Staff.

The Xiaolin monks launched into action, Omi used his Shimo Staff by turning it into an axe and began to swung against the snowmen destroying each one of them. Raimundo then used the Blade of the Nebula and blew away the oncoming attacking snowmen while Clay used his Big Bang Meteorang which destroyed several of the snowmen. It was now Kimiko's turn to use her Arrow Sparrow and used her Wudai fire element melting the oncoming snowmen into nothing.

"Come on, we can let that dirty snake Spicer capture Santa" said Clay.

"I don't think you four are going anywhere" said Jack Frost as he leaped right in front of them, "you people are going to have to pass me and from the looks of it, you are not that skilled enough to take me on."

"Want to bet?" asked Kimiko.

"Bring it then" replied Frost as he gave an evil smirk.


	5. Showdown for the Slay

Chapter 5: Showdown for the Slay

It was a fight between Jack Frost and the four Xiaolin warriors. Frost raced toward the four Xiaolin warriors giving them each a good punch and another kick before the four monks had a chance to get a hand to get a hand on the situation. The four monks then managed to recover from the attack.

"Let's up the anti against this fellow" said Clay as he was getting up from the snow.

"You just read my mind" said Kimiko as she was feeling her head.

The four monks then got into the Wudai Orion Formation and launched a furious attack against Jack Frost. They morphed themselves into their Wudai elements and raced directly toward Jack Frost. Kimiko used her Wudai fire power and gave Frost a good kick and gave him an uppercut sending him flying up in the air where Raimundo in his Wudai wind form was waiting and slammed him down right into the snow. Omi as his water Wudai power raced right toward Jack Frost and morphed into the ice form. Omi gave Frost several good punches and kicks, giving room for Clay to race toward Frost in his Wudai Earth form and rammed right into Frost sending him right up against the wall. He quickly recovered from the attack and then began to flee from the scene.

"Looks like we better join Chase Young and Master Monk Guan" said Raimundo as the rest of the monks came together.

"Then there is not a moment to lose" said Omi, "let's go."

As the four monks along with Dojo began to head toward the factory, the large snowman that Jack Spicer was controlling was certainly causing a lot of mayhem for the poor elves who were just trying to do their job.

"That's right, fear Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius" said Spicer who was on top of the snowman's head as it began to smash the various toy making workshops.

"You're a pathetic excuse for being called evil" said a voice behind Spicer and the rest of the Heylin forces who were also on top of the large snowman.

The large snowman then turns around to find Chase Young and Master Monk Guan standing right in front of them.

"I didn't say it, he did" said Master Monk Guan as he pointed to Chase Young.

"It's you two" said Hannibal, "snowman, why don't you go and get rid of these pests? We'll go and get Santa while we're at it."

As the Heylin forces along with Oogie and his associates leaped off the snowman, the snowman made its way toward Chase Young and Master Monk Guan. The large snowman attempted to smash its fist against the two, but both of them dodged the attack. Master Monk Guan used his Spear of Guan and attached the spear right onto the snowman. The master monk then swung around the snowman and kicked part of it down onto the floor. Chase Young then leaped right toward the snowman and gave it a good punch right in the stomach, coming out on the other side. Master Monk Guan then made his way up to the head of the snowman and took out the spear from the snowman's body.

"Now to try to control this beast" said Master Monk Guan as he placed his hands and held it at a firm grip.

"You're going to need some help on that" said Chase as he notice that the snowman was trying to throw his former friend off as how a bull would have done in a rodeo show.

"Don't worry" said the master monk as he held his position quite firmly, "I think I can manage."

"Oh no you don't" said Jack Frost as he came into the scene, "you're not going to humiliate me by controlling what I created."

"That's what you think" said Chase as he leaped and kicked Jack Frost sending him flying across the room and right outside as the four Xiaolin monks dodged him.

"That was a sure close one" said Clay as he observed Jack Frost unconscious in the snow.

"Come on" said Chase, "we have to stop them from capturing Santa."

But as the Xiaolin forces went to the main office of where Santa resided, the Heylin forces had already arrived with Santa being all tied up thanks to the aid of Oogie's associates.

"Looks like Christmas is going to be cancelled this season" said Spicer.

"And we sure get to do whatever we wish to him" said Oogie as he gave an evil smile and began to laugh.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Jack Frost as he broke through the glass window of Santa's office.

"You're just in time for our victory parade" replied Oogie, "along with doing whatever we please to old St. Nick."

"Give up Santa" said Omi, "you evil ways shall not ruin the holiday or take the Shen Gong Wu from Santa."

"Speaking of which" said Spicer as he fitted on Santa's Shrinking Suit, "I look good in red."

"And we're going to grab Santa's other Wu" said Hannibal as Wuya handed him the Bottomless Bag then he peaked into the bag, "heck, no wonder he could fit so many presents in this."

"Well, you're not going to get his slay" said Omi as he along with the other Xiaolin forces were heading out to get the slay which was sitting right out in the field.

"Come on, they're going to get that slay" said Wuya as she was noticing that the Xiaolin forces were heading into that direction.

"Time to get what I came for" said Spicer as two helicopters came out of his backpack.

Jack Spicer along with the rest of the Heylin forces raced directly toward Santa's Slay along with the Xiaolin forces not far behind. The Xiaolin forces leaped right next to the slay and touched it, but before they could take control of it, the Heylin forces leaped onto the other end of the slay. As predicted, the slay began to give a golden glow around itself.

"Looks like we're heading to a Xiaolin Showdown" said Raimundo.

"Name your game Xiaolin losers" said Spicer.

"How about a race through Santa's factory?" asked Clay, "I always wanted to do this."

"Okay, okay" replied Spicer then he turns to the others in his group, "what do you guys think?"

"Fine by me" replied Frost.

"Alright" said Oogie.

"Then let's go" said both Omi and Spicer, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scene then immediately switches right into Santa's workshop with one side of the Xiaolin forces and the other side the Heylin forces. The factory itself was immediately repaired from the damages from the mayhem the Heylin forces had previously caused. The various work stations were enlarged along with the various catwalks and other assorted stuff a factory would have.

"Let's go gong yi tanpai!" shouted both of the two groups.


	6. Saving Christmas, Showdown Style

Chapter 6: Saving Christmas, Showdown Style

The showdown began and the Xiaolin forces along with the Heylin forces were racing toward the finish line. The finish line was of course Santa who was still tied up along with two large snowmen created by Jack Frost guarding him. Both sides had to cross various catwalks along with avoiding the various obstacles one would see in a normal factory. Each of the groups would be separated with each other during the showdown which often caused quite a bit of trouble. Omi for instance found himself alone on a movable catwalk with Jack Spicer and Jack Frost.

"Looks like it's just us" said Spicer to Omi, "why don't you put him on ice. Maybe we can give him out as a toy to the kids."

"With pleasure" said Frost as he gave an evil smirk.

Jack Frost then attempted to freeze Omi, but Omi knew Frost's weakness which was his element. Omi leaped over the ice beams and gave Frost a good kick, sending him off the catwalk and into a pile of toys. Omi then turns his attention toward Jack Spicer and begins to use his Shimo Staff against Spicer, but Spicer used the Shrinking Suit (i.e. Santa's suit) and manage to dodge Omi's attacks along with dodging the various dangerous obstacles in the toy making factory. Omi then used his water element and pushed Jack Spicer off the movable catwalk right into another pile of toys. While Omi continued to go through the catwalks and the dangerous obstacles, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were facing Oogie Boogie along with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya.

"You people are not going to pass me" said Oogie.

"Ha, we have you out numbered" said Raimundo.

"So give up you blob" said Clay.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to be out numbered anymore" said Oogie as several snowmen that were left over which Jack Frost had created came onto the movable catwalk, "get them!"

The snowmen made their move against the three Xiaolin monks and their two allies. Raimundo took out his Blade of the Nebula and used his Wudai wind power and blew the snowmen off the catwalk. Kimiko used her Arrow Sparrow against some oncoming snowmen, melting them into nothing while Clay used his Big Bang Meteorang and destroyed the oncoming attacking snowmen.

"Why you pathetic little monks" said Oogie as he began to make his move onto them, "I'll make you three pay for this!"

While Oogie began to make his move against the three monks, Master Monk Guan was having some trouble facing Wuya along with dodging the various obstacles of the course. The master monk then attempted to use his Spear of Guan against Wuya, but Wuya managed to dodge the attack, leaped and kicked the master monk right into his former friend Chase Young who was quite busy fighting Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Get off me" said Chase as he pushed his former friend off of him.

"Want to switch partners?" asked Master Monk Guan.

"Pleasure is all mine" replied Chase as he turned toward Wuya.

As the fighting intensified, the three Xiaolin monks were having some trouble with Oogie Boogie, despite using their Wudai powers and Wudai weapons against him. Oogie just simply managed to regenerate every time he was blown to bits by Clay's Big Bang Meteorang or Kimiko's Arrow Sparrow. Even Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula was no use against him.

"This is pathetic" said Oogie as he managed to pin the three monks to the moving floor, "looks like I'll finally get my Christmas wish this year."

"That is what you think!" said a voice behind Oogie.

Suddenly before Oogie could realize, Omi was racing toward where his fellow monks were having quite some trouble facing the blobby villain. Omi took out his Shimo Staff, turned it into a sword and slashed the blobby villain in half. The blobby villain then quickly regenerated into a larger form of himself.

"I'm going to make you wish you never have done that" said Oogie as he looked down on Omi.

"That's what you think" said Omi.

Omi then used his Wudai water powers and turned it into ice, thus freezing Oogie right on the spot.

"Come on, we have to help Master Monk Guan and Chase Young against Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya" said Omi.

As the four Xiaolin monks traveled to aid Master Monk Guan and Chase Young, those two were having quite some trouble with Hannibal Roy Bean in his enlarged self thanks to his Morby Morpher and Wuya. Chase attempted to give Wuya a few punches, but Wuya managed to dodge the attack and swing a mechanical arm from the factory, knocking Chase Young onto the floor. Chase quickly recovers from the attack and manages to give Wuya a few good punches sending her flying toward Hannibal, but Hannibal manages to prevent her from crashing into him. Hannibal then attempted to use his tentacle roots against Master Monk Guan, but the master monk managed to dodge the attacks at every turn. The master monk attempted to attack Hannibal, but Hannibal managed to dodge the attack and swing one of his tentacle roots sending the master monk against Chase knocking both of them down. Before Hannibal or Wuya could make their move against them, the four Xiaolin monks leaped right in to defend their fallen comrades. The four Xiaolin monks then used their Wudai elements against the two, sending Hannibal and Wuya right off the catwalk. The Xiaolin forces then made their way to the end of the course and finished the showdown.

"We did it!" said Kimiko as everything went back to normal and the two large snowmen that were guarding a tied up Santa melted.

"It's good that you help save Christmas" said Santa as Raimundo and Clay untied him.

"Speaking of which" said Chase as he took out Jack Spicer from the pile of toys he happen to fall right into, "I think this suit belongs to you."

"Let one of my reindeer take care of the matter" said Santa then old St. Nick signals one of the reindeer to come into the scene.

The reindeer then simply uses its mouth and takes off the Shrinking Suit from Jack Spicer.

"Hey, I looked good in red!" cried Spicer.

"So what do you think we should do about them?" asked Master Monk Guan referring to the Heylin forces.

"Oh, don't you worry" replied Santa as he placed his red suit on, "I think I can drop them off for the law enforcements as an early Christmas gift."

"How about taking me off that Naughty List of yours?" asked Chase.

"I'm going to definitely be on that" replied Santa as he began to head back into his office, "you Xiaolin people take care and have a Happy Holidays and whatever other terms you people use to say seasons greetings."

"We should get going" said Master Monk Guan as he and the rest of the Xiaolin forces were leaving the scene.

"I better go my own way" said Chase.

"You do that" said the master monk.

As Chase Young went his own way home, Dojo enlarged himself and the master monk and the Xiaolin monks got onto him and left the North Pole with Chase watching the entire thing.

"May we meet again" said Chase as he observed the dragon leaving the North Pole.


End file.
